


According To You

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby is also a Good Dad, Buck does nothing wrong bc he is a good noodle but still gets the blame, Buck is a Good Dad, Buck needs a hug, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Drunk Driver, Eddie is TIRED and Assumes the WORST, Gen, He gets several, M/M, he regrets that, hurt!Christopher, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: “He’s gonna’ be fine, they did scans, they said it’s just a scratch--”“Just a scratch?” Eddie blinks incredulously. “‘Just a scratch’ doesn’t require stitches Evan! God, how could you be so irresponsible?! How the hell were you not watching him at the park?! How could you let him get all the way across the street without you?!”





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not yet one in the afternoon on a Sunday, but for Eddie Diaz, who’s just wrapping up after being on call for the last 24 hours, it might as well be midnight. He’s absolutely _exhausted_.

He’s thinking about how his boys are faring on their day off together and if Buck will make that cheesy pasta of his for dinner tonight when he gets the call. 

A picture of his boyfriend and son pops up on his caller ID when he answers. “Hey, I’m about to be on my way home, do you know if we need anything for dinner to--” 

“Eddie, listen,” Buck sounds odd, and it must be setting off all kinds of external alarms in Eddie because Cap and the rest of the crew not so subtly gather around in concern. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Eddie’s heartbeat accelerates. 

“Ok, first, Christopher is going to be just fine, they’re just making sure--” 

“Where are you?” 

“We’re at the hospital, but he’s gonna be ok. We were at the park and this car just--” 

“A car?! Did Christopher get hit by a car? Why are you  _ now _ just calling me?! Text me the hospital address!” he hangs up before Buck can get another word in, shaking. 

Bobby’s already grabbing the keys to his big truck and telling him to hop in. “You’re in no condition to drive, come on.” Hen and Chim follow right behind the pair in a different car. 

They make it to the hospital in record time, and Eddie’s feet hit the pavement before the car’s even in park. 

The four rush inside the ER and find Buck sitting in a mostly empty waiting area, his head in his hands. 

“Where is he?!” Any exhaustion Eddie might have felt earlier has been replaced by pure fear and adrenaline now. 

Buck stands to attention immediately. “The doctor came out a few minutes ago, he’s gonna’ need a couple of stitches for the cut--” 

“Jesus!” Eddie runs his hands through his hair.

“He’s gonna’ be fine, they did scans, they said it’s just a scratch--” 

“Just a scratch?” Eddie blinks incredulously. “‘Just a scratch’ doesn’t require _stitches_ Evan! God, how could you be so irresponsible?! How the hell were you not watching him at the park?! How could you let him get all the way across the street without you?!” 

Buck cringes. “It’s not like that, Eddie, the car just--” 

Eddie cuts off the other firefighter, he’s so  _ angry _ . “I trusted you with the most important thing in my life! What happened, did playing house get boring? You take my kid to the park and start flirting with the first pair of legs who gave you the time of day and decide that’s more your speed? God, I--I should have known you were too good to be true! I should’ve known someone like you wouldn’t change!” 

Buck swallows tightly. “Eddie, I know you’re scared but--” 

“But what? This is a huge fuck up, Buckley, this isn’t a game, I trusted you and you let me down, just like I knew you would. You like to think you’re so grown up and mature now, but you’re the same selfish kid in the stories I heard about you before I got here. Only thinking of yourself.” Eddie’s so angry that all he can see is red, and not the hurt on Buck’s face. 

“How could you say that?” It wouldn’t have stung half as much had anyone else said it, but coming from Eddie? It makes him feel raw and vulnerable in a way he’s never allowed himself. 

“We’re done. I don’t want you anywhere near Christopher ever again. Go to my apartment, get your stuff, and leave. When I get there I don’t want to see any trace of you.” Eddie’s strangely calm, his voice more sombre than any of the crew’s ever heard it. And he called it “my apartment” not home or our place, but “my apartment”. 

“What?” Buck’s whole head is spinning. 

“You heard me. There is no three strikes you’re out, no second chances, not when it comes to my son. Get out. Now. I don’t want to see your face outside of work.” 

Buck pushes past the others without a word, face stoic, movements stilted. 

Hen fights internally with herself on whether to follow Buckley or stay with Diaz, but her maternal instincts for Christopher in the end, win. She thinks about her own kid at home, and how she would murder anyone who let any harm come to him, and she absolutely understands where Eddie is coming from. 

She’s disappointed in Buck for being so careless. She really thought he’d grown so much lately. Especially since he had started dating Eddie. 

Bobby, who knows all about second chances, and loves the kid like a son, has no such qualms about chasing after Buck. He’s just about to, when he spots a familiar face headed towards the group. “Athena? What are you doing here?” 

The Lieutenant squeezes the Captains wrist in greeting and then turns to address the whole group. “I’m here to tell Buck we got the dumb sonofabitch who damn near killed him.” she shakes her head. “Drunk driver swerved straight into the park and then sped off. We caught him a few blocks down the street after the genius hit a stop sign going 80 an hour. It’s a miracle no one else got hurt.” 

Athena looks directly at Eddie now. “How’re your boys doing? I saw the cam footage from across the street, Buck took a nasty hit.” 

“Wait, what?” Bobby’s eyes are saucers. 

“Did you just say Buck got hit too?” Chimney asks, shocked. 

Athena frowns in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘too’? Who else got hit?” 

Eddie swallows hard. “My--my son?” 

Athena shakes her head. “No, thank the lord, Buck managed to push Christopher outta’ the way in time. Honestly, I wouldn’t have even known the car had hit Buck ‘til I saw the footage myself. When the ambulance got to the scene he didn’t mention anything, he was worried about Christopher, because of all the blood, but the paramedics kept tellin’ him it looked worse than it was. Just a scratch on his forehead from the fall, but you know head wounds, those suckers bleed like crazy.” 

She sighs. “I’m glad the doctors saw through all that ‘I’m fine’ BS of his though,” she looks around, relieved at not seeing the kid in the waiting room, because that meant he was being properly looked after by medical professionals instead. 

“Oh god.” Eddie covers his mouth with his hand. He’s going to be sick. “Oh my god. Oh god.” All those things he’d said.  _ God _ . 

Bobby pats the young man’s shoulder. “It’s gonna’ be ok, you stay here, I’ll go get him.” 

Eddie nods silently, head hanging in shame. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby knocks on the door a couple of times. “Hey kid, it’s me, open up.” he knocks again. “Buck, open the door.” he hears noise coming from inside the apartment. “Buck, Athena came to the hospital and filled us in on everything that happened. I need to get you back to the hospital, the doctors need to make sure you’re ok.” he sighs. “ _ I  _ need to make sure.” 

It’s another long moment before the door finally swings open. 

“Bobby?” Buck is barely standing upright, one arm wrapped around his midsection, the other balancing the rest of his body against the door frame. “I don’t feel so hot.” 

Bobby grimaces with worry. The kid’s pale and clammy, he looks confused, like he’s not quite sure what’s going on. Did he look like this at the hospital? How could the Captain not have noticed? “Come on, we’re getting you back to the ER, right now.” 

Buck shakes his head. “My bag.” he points haphazardly to the gym bag full of his clothing, a toothbrush, and a few photos. 

“It’s alright son, don’t worry about that, we’re going to the hospital, ok? Can you walk?” 

“Yeah.” he says, even though Bobby ends up carrying most of his weight as they stumble into the elevator. 

They make it all the way to the car when Buck starts vomiting and coughing up something so dark it has to be blood. 

“Buck!” Bobby turns on his trucks’ siren and weaves through traffic with immense urgency. “You’re gonna’ be ok, you’re gonna be fine, I promise.” he swears, fear gripping at him when the only response he gets is labored, pained breathing from the passenger seat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby screams for a pair of paramedics hanging out by the front entrance of the ER the second he’s in range. “I need help over here!” 

They rush into action immediately, helping the Captain get Buck onto a gurney and rolling him the rest of the way inside. 

“Buck!” Chimney’s the first to spot them and after that, it’s all a frenzy of doctors rushing to their aide, and as much medical jargon as he knows, Chim is so distracted by his friend lying motionless, that he only manages to catch a few words, “internal bleeding”, “OR, now!”, before it’s all over and what remains is Bobby, standing there, looking lost and afraid, covered in what has to be Buck’s blood and bile. 

“Is he--” he doesn’t bother finishing the sentence, his face scrunching up in worry instead. 

Bobby drops into a chair and shakes his head. “I don’t know. I should have stopped him, I shouldn’t have waited until he’d gotten all the way home.” 

Athena stands in front of him and pulls him close. “Don’t do that to yourself, this is  _ not _ your fault.” 

“She’s right.” Eddie looks about ready to collapse himself. “It’s mine.” 

Hen shoves a chair behind him and forces him to sit down. “You were scared for your son’s life and you thought the worst, Eddie, as parents, we’ve all been there, and Buck knows you care about him, he won’t hold anything against you.” 

Eddie puts his head in his hands, and lets out a shaky breath. “He should, God, he should…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher’s tuckered out after all of the not so fun excitement of the day, and is napping comfortably by the time his dad and the crew plus Athena are allowed inside to see him. 

It’s been a couple of hours since then. Buck is still in surgery. Athena’s left to go back to work but Bobby has promised to keep her in the loop. 

In the small section of the emergency room where Christopher is curtained off, the four firefighters sit and wait. For the eight year old to wake up, and for news of Buck. 

It’s a tight fit but no one has the nerve to complain. 

“I’m gonna’ get gross cafeteria coffee and maybe some croissants--anybody want?” Chim breaks the long tense silence that has since been pervading the area. 

Bobby nods, “Yeah, come on, I’ll help you carry everything. Christopher’s favorite are the chocolate ones, right?” 

Eddie nods, not at all surprised that his Captain would know that little tidbit of information about his son. Buck has probably mentioned it at some point. He’s always not so sneakily sneaking Christopher desserts when he thinks Eddie isn’t looking. It’s a little inside joke between the three of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“When he wakes up you need to apologize and grovel and beg that boy to forgive you and take you back.” Hen says, shortly after the two men exit. 

Eddie looks up at her, anguish in his eyes. “I don’t deserve him. Not after everything I said.” 

“Maybe.” she agrees. 

He swallows hard, heart aching. 

“I cheated on my wife, you know.” she admits after another prolonged silence, ignoring the startled look on Eddies face. “I’m not saying we’re the same, or that our situations are identical or anything like that. I cheated because I’m weak and I’m an idiot and I know for damn sure I don’t deserve that woman in my life.” Hen scoffs in a self-deprecating manner.

“I can’t believe I was ever stupid enough to take her for granted.” she shakes her head. “She stuck by me. I made her feel like she was nothing and she still stuck by me. I wake up next to her in the mornings and I thank God she still loves me. For as long as I live I’m gonna’ spend it trying to make it up to her.” 

Eddie lets out a shaky breath. “What if he doesn’t---” he can’t finish the thought, let alone saying it out loud. 

“He’s going to make it.” Hen promises, knowing full well she shouldn’t. “Buck’s tough.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“But I wanna’ see him.” Christopher sighs, resting his head against Eddie’s chest forlornly. 

“I know buddy; but remember what I said? He’s in surgery and those things can take a while--” Eddie’s in the middle of his explanation when Buck’s surgeon walks over to the crew. 

Everybody jumps to attention. “You’re his boyfriend?” he asks, pointing to Eddie, who nods frantically. 

“I am. Is he ok?” 

“He is. Evan had a lot of internal bleeding, and he’s lost a lot of blood, so we had to do several transfusions. We had to remove the spleen entirely but he should be fine without it; he might be more prone to infections, especially immediately following the surgery, so I’d look out for any signs that he might be getting sick in the next few weeks while he’s recovering.” 

“When can he come home?” Christopher asks, clinging to his dad. 

The doctor gives him a smile. “In about a week he can be discharged.” 

Eddie sighs in relief. “Thank you doc.” 

The doctor nods. “You can see him in about fifteen minutes--they’re getting him into a room now.” 

Buck is sound asleep when they’re all finally allowed to crowd into the hospital room. After asking the doctor if it’s ok, Eddie lets Christopher sit on the edge of the bed so that he can be closer to his Buck. 

“Is he gonna’ be ok?” 

Eddie squeezes his shoulder. “Yeah buddy, he just needs some time to get better. But he’ll be just fine.” 

Christopher takes Buck’s limp hand in both of his and raises it to his chest. “I want him to wake up already.” 

“I know, me too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s a while before the anesthesia wears off completely and Buck actually opens his eyes. 

Christopher’s asleep beside him, still holding onto his hand, by then. 

“Ev?” Eddie leans over the bed, concern knitting his brows together. 

Buck blinks blearily, looking up. “Eddie? Wha’ happen’?” his tongue feels like sandpaper. 

“Drunk driver at the park, remember?” Selfishly, Eddie kind of hopes Buck doesn’t remember much past getting hit by a car--he wishes he could take back all the awful things he said and erase the whole thing. 

On his other side Bobby coaches him into sipping water through a straw. “Slow sips, that’s right, there ya’ go. Good job Buck.” 

Buck clears his throat, “Thanks Bobby.” he looks down at Christopher and inspects the neat little row of stitches on his forehead. “He gonna’ be ok?” 

Eddie nods, swallowing down his guilt. Here he is, waking up after surgery from literally pushing his son out of the way of a speeding drunk drivers’ vehicle, and all he cares to ask about is for Christopher’s well being. “He’s fine. You were right. Just a scratch.” 

Buck sighs, relieved. “Good.” 

Maddie and Chim are asleep on the small couch in the room and Hen is in the cafeteria getting them all something to eat. Bobby tells Buck he’s gonna’ go down to help her and gives Eddie a meaningful look before walking out of the room. 

“Buck,” Eddie starts. “About earlier, those things I said--” 

“It’s fine. Let’s just forget about it.” Buck says, the words tinged in desperation. 

Eddie shakes his head. “Buck please let me apologize. I was exhausted from work but that was no excuse not to hear you out. All I did was assume the worst automatically and you of all people don’t deserve that. You risked your life for Christopher and then I just lost my shit and yelled at you, and fucking broke up with you, kicked you out of our home.” Eddie puts his face in his palms and breathes out raggedly. “Buck I’m so sorry, you could’ve died, all because I decided to be a jackass.” 

Buck looks away. “I said it’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it, so can we just drop it? Please?” 

Eddie stares at his boyfriend, confused. “Buck it’s not fine. In what world was what I said to you ok?” 

“Eddie, really, just let it go. It’s not a big deal.” 

“But it is. Buck, you don’t deserve the way I treated you today, I understand if you’re mad at me, _ I’m _mad at me. You can tell me to fuck off if that’ll make this better, but we can’t just sweep it under the rug--” 

Buck sits up, agitated, “Eddie, seriously, _ leave it _!” he winces, face scrunching up in pain when the abrupt movement pulls at the stitches on his side. “Fuck.” 

It’s a testament--and the only good luck Buck has had all day--to how exhausted everybody must be, because even after his outburst they stay asleep, not a single one of them stirring. 

Eddie reaches out, helping Buck lay back down to take stress off the wound. “Sorry, I’m sorry, we can leave it for some other time. I’m just glad you made it.” 

Buck sighs. He just wants to change the subject already. “How long did the doctor say I’d be here?” 

“A week. But after that you can come home with us. You’ll be laid up for at least another three weeks after that, five depending on your recovery time.”

Buck nods off a few minutes later, before Hen and Bobby can return, and that’s the end of that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week later Buck is still refusing to talk about it. Eddie figures once they’re in the comfort of their home Buck will open up again and they can have a real conversation. 

Except that on the day he’s set to be discharged, Buck very casually mentions that he'll be staying at Maddie’s until he’s fully recovered. “She and Chim are picking me up in an hour. Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. I just figured it would be easier on you, with work and everything. And Maddie’s a former nurse so…” he shrugs. 

“This is about what happened.” Eddie purses his lips, upset. 

Buck rolls his eyes. “It’s not. I told you to leave it.” 

Eddie scoffs. “Buck, I told you I’m not doing that. We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You were worried, I get that. It’s fine.” 

“Stop saying ‘it’s fine’ when it clearly isn’t. Buck, I know you’re angry with me and you have every right, but you can’t just pretend nothing is wrong. Why won’t you talk to me?” 

Buck gets up, ignoring the pain flaring up in his side. “There’s nothing to talk about. Now leave me alone!” he walks to the bathroom and slams the door shut, locking it behind him. He’s breathing hard by the time he’s in there, holding his side. 

“Fine! Have it your way!” he hears Eddie’s footsteps as he walks away and waits a few more minutes before stumbling out of the restroom, just to make sure he’s really gone. 

Buck crawls back into the bed and makes a little noise of pain, closing his eyes and willing himself to go to sleep until Maddie gets there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So?” Maddie looks at him expectantly when they’re stopped at a red light. 

Buck makes a face. “What?” 

“You wanna’ tell me the real reason you’re staying at my place and not yours? Has Eddie not apologized yet?” Maddie wasn’t there for it, but Chim had given her a good play by play on what had occurred in the waiting room between her little brother and his boyfriend. 

Buck sighs, looking out the window to avoid Maddie’s gaze. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Maddie balks at him. “Of course it matters. Buck, he needs to say he’s sorry--Chim told me what he said, none of those things are true, you know that, right?” 

Buck glares at her. “Drop it.” 

Maddie glares right back. “I won’t.” 

“Fine. Then drop me off up here.” 

Maddie makes a noise of absolute disbelief. “You’re kidding. I’m not leaving you in the middle of n--oh my god Buck what the hell!” she shouts out, when she sees him try to open the door while they’re still moving--albeit slowly, but still. She pulls over near a bus stop and sets the car to park. 

Buck struggles out of the car. 

“Buck get back in the car, right _ now _.” 

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’ll get someone else to come get me.” Buck doesn’t wait for further response, just sets out, walking in the opposite direction of her car, where she can’t reverse to follow him. 

“Buck!” she calls out after him. 

Cars are beeping behind her, people honking their horns angrily at the traffic her badly parked car is causing. “Damn it!” she curses, “So stubborn!” he took his cell at least. Maddie starts driving again, calling Bobby on her blue tooth. 

“Hey Maddie, everything alright?” 

“Not really. I’m sorry to bother you, but I was taking Buck to my place and we got into an argument and he got out of my car in the middle of the road. He’s around the corner of Darth ave and Congress--he said he’d call someone to come get him--he’s not speaking to Eddie, so he might call you, if you could please--” 

“Of course. I’m on my way.” Bobby’s already in his car. 

“Thank you, please let me know when he’s with you.” 

“Of course.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck sits down at a park bench a block down from where Maddie dropped him off and bends over in agony. The main rule for recovery from his doctor had been very straight forward: do not exert yourself. 

So of course Buck would do the opposite. 

“Buck?” 

Buck looks up, surprised to see Bobby running towards him. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Looking for you. Why didn’t you call me to come getcha’?” Bobby sits down next to Buck. 

“I forgot my phone in Maddie’s car.” Buck sighs. “I’m so stupid, Bobby.”   
  


“Don’t say that.” the Captain chastises. “You wanna’ tell me what happened?” 

Buck shakes his head. 

“Ok, my truck’s parked a block down--you think you can walk or should I--” 

“I can walk.” Buck gets up, ignoring the ache. 

Bobby nods. “Right.” he wraps an arm around Buck, supporting a good amount of his weight as they make their way to his car. “We’ve got a pretty big guest room--I’m sure Athena won’t mind if you want to stay with us while you recover.” 

Buck grimaces. “No, I don’t wanna’ inconvenience you guys. But thanks. If you could drop me off at Maddie’s?” he’s sure she’s not only worried, but very annoyed with his impulsiveness right now, he should go try to make things right. 

Bobby nods, pulling out of his parking spot. “Buck, you know you’re never an inconvenience, right?” 

Buck takes a deep breath. “Eddie keeps trying to apologize for what happened the other day, when he yelled at me.” 

“That’s good. But you don’t have to feel like you need to forgive him right away, it’s ok to be upset and need some space.” 

Buck shakes his head. “No, Bobby, that’s not it. I’m not mad at him. He was right. I’m still the same dumb irrisposible, self centered ass I was when I joined the 118. I should have been paying more attention, if I’d been faster Christopher wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all. And I should have called Eddie the moment it happened. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.” 

Bobby pulls the car over and turns his blinker lights on. “Buck, you got hit by a _ car _ . A car driven by some drunk moron going over the speed limit who veered straight into a _ childrens’ _park--no one blames you for that. You kept Christopher safe, and once he was in the hospital getting treatment you called Eddie. You didn’t do anything wrong. 

“Eddie wasn’t thinking straight when he said those things to you but he still said them, and that’s not ok.” Bobby puts an arm on his shoulder. “It’s fine if you need time to work things out but please don’t put any of this on yourself, Buck. And if you need anything, always remember I’m in your corner, kid.” 

Buck nods tightly. “Thanks Bobby.” 

Buck ends up asking Bobby to drive him to Eddie’s--or rather, their place--instead. “I’ll tell Maddie to bring your phone over later.” Bobby says, when he drops him off. “You sure you don’t need help inside?” 

Buck nods. “I’m good. Um,” he clears his throat and then quickly leans in for a hug before getting out of the car. “Thanks again.” 

Bobby smiles. “Any time.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course he forgot his keys in Maddie’s car too. God. 

Buck knocks tentatively on the front door. It makes him feel like a stranger in his own home. 

“Coming, hold on!” 

A minute later Eddie’s standing at the entrance in an apron. “....hey.” 

Buck nods. “Smells good. Ya’ gonna’ invite me in?” 

“You’re not a vampire and this is your house.” Eddie opens the door wider and steps out of the way. 

Buck hesitates, biting his bottom lip anxiously. “Didn’t feel that way when you kicked me out last week.” he blurts out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Eddie inhales sharply. “I know. I shouldn’t have done that. I lost my shit, and I took it out on you, and I wish I could take it all back, you’re the best thing in my life, Buck--” 

“Am I? Because according to you I’m a fuck up who’s never gonna’ change.” Buck finally lets out the anger and the hurt he hadn’t even fully realized he’d been holding onto since that day. 

“I--I’m so sorry Evan. I’m an idiot for ever saying something like that to you, for even _ thinking _it.” 

“I know--you’ve told me about a million times already.” Buck sighs. “I’m still mad at you. But I also really wanna’ lie down.” 

Eddie nods dutifully, and Buck lets him help him to the master bedroom, where he can finally rest. Buck is exhausted. “I left all my stuff in Maddie’s car. Bobby’s gonna’ call her to let her know, so she might be over later.” 

“Ok, do you want to eat now or do you want me to leave your plate in the oven so it stays warm?” Eddie asks, seeing that his boyfriends’ eyes are drooping shut even as he speaks. 

“Later.” Buck doesn’t bother taking anything off, just curls in on himself and passes out. 

Eddie undoes Buck’s boots, takes off his socks, careful not to wake him. He thinks about removing the sweatpants too--Buck normally sleeps in his boxers--but he looks comfortable in them, so he leaves them on. He grabs a light blanket from their closet and drapes it over him. 

He sits on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, just staring at Buck’s chest fall and rise and he can’t help but think about how lucky he is to have this wonderful man in his life. Eddie runs his fingers through the blonde tufts of hair, caressing. 

Eventually he remembers he’s got something cooking on the stove top and a hungry kid to feed, and gets up. He’ll check up again in an hour. Buck needs his rest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck wakes up hours later feeling slightly better. 

Christopher’s right beside him, knocked out cold. Buck imagines Eddie’s mac and cheese tots are probably responsible for causing this food coma. 

“Sorry, I’ll get him to his bed. He wanted to see how you were doing and by the time I was done with the dishes he’d already fallen asleep.” 

Buck shakes his head. “Leave him. He looks way too peaceful to move.” 

Eddie nods. “Guess that means I’m sleeping on the couch tonight?” 

Buck sits up a little. There’s still plenty of room on the bed. He realizes Eddie’s giving him a choice. “Um, yeah, guess so.” Part of him wants to say no, because it’s only been a week since they last slept in the same bed and Buck already misses it, but a bigger part of him wants to hold onto the hurt, just a little longer. 

Eddie nods in understanding. “Ok, call me if you need anything.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s three in the morning and Buck has to take a leak. 

He moves out of bed carefully and slowly--both to not aggravate his surgical scar, or wake Christopher up. He goes to the bathroom, washes his hands, and stops by the living room even though it’s in the opposite direction of his bedroom. 

Eddie’s sleeping soundly, snoring that annoying nasally snore of his. 

He must make some noise because Eddie startles awake and nearly falls off the couch in his haste. “Buck? You ok?” 

Buck shakes his head. “We need to talk.” 

That sentence wakes Eddie right up; he’s alert as anything, eyes wide. “Oh, yeah, ok. Do you wanna’ sit here or--” 

“Kitchen.” he says. He doesn’t wait for him to follow, just goes straight there and gets himself a cup of water before sitting down on a stool against the counter. 

Eddie sits down precariously. “Buck, I--”

Buck interrupts before he can get started. “This whole week, I didn’t wanna’ talk about it, because even though what you said hurt a lot, deep down I thought you were right, that I am irresponsible and selfish and that I haven’t changed at all. I mean, I’ve heard it before, it’s not the first, and it probably won’t be the last--but hearing it come out of your mouth like that? Like there was no other possibility besides the one wherein I let you down…” Buck chokes on his words. “How could you say that?” 

Eddie’s heart breaks into pieces. There’s that look again. The same terrible hurt look on Buck’s face that he’d ignored when he was screaming at him in the middle of the ER. “Sometimes I think back to when we first met, how well we clicked after you gave me a chance, and how much you helped me with Christopher and Carla, even though you’d only just met me. 

“And I think about how falling in love with you was so easy, and how everything just worked out somehow, and here we are now, living together, a family. And I can’t help but think ‘when is the other shoe going to drop’? And I guess I’ve been waiting for something to go wrong because you’re too good to be true--and the moment you called about Christopher being in the hospital, I just snapped, I thought reality was finally rearing it’s ugly head and I’m a fucking asshole for saying those things to you, for breaking up with you, and for kicking you out without even trying to give you a chance, when you’ve never shown me anything to the contrary, making me think I can’t trust you. 

“I know I’ve said it before, but I do trust you with Chris--and I know at this point that might be hard to believe, but I do. I reacted that way because I was trying to push you away before you realized you could do way better, before you could leave me first. I really am _so sorry_ I hurt you.” 

Buck leans against the counter top and swipes at a stray tear. “You really are an asshole.” he sniffles. “Being a family means there is no other shoe about to drop.” 

Eddie lowers his head. 

“I forgive you, though. Also what it means to be a part of a family.” Buck says, reiterating those words Eddie told him what seems like a lifetime ago, after the lawsuit. “Just, don’t do it again.” 

Eddie swallows hard, “You mean that?” he wants to run up and take Buck in his arms and never let go. 

Buck nods. “Yeah, but you’re still on thin ice, just so you know.” 

Eddie goes around the counter and hesitates a split second. “Can I…?” 

Buck pulls him the rest of the way in, tucking his chin between Eddie’s shoulder and neck. “I’m so sorry Ev. I love you so much. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Strawberry ice cream would be a good start.” Buck smiles into Eddie’s warmth. 

Eddie pulls away and nods. “Gotcha.” he’s grabbing his car keys before Buck can say another word. 

“It’s like four in the morning.” Buck laughs, watching his boyfriend put on a pair of slippers. 

“Seven Eleven’s always open.” Eddie stops before opening the door, closing the distance between them again to kiss him on the lips, softly. “I’ll be right back. Te amo.” and then he’s gone. 

Buck shakes his head fondly. 

“Where’d daddy go?” 

Buck looks over at Christopher, who must have woken up at some point during their confrontation, and pats the seat on the couch next to him. “He went to get us some ice cream.” 

“Yay!” Christopher leans against Buck on the couch, snuggling up comfortably. “What’d he do?” 

Buck laughs again, “Something he’ll be paying dearly for, for the next month by getting us way too much ice cream, bud.” he turns the television on, setting it to a low volume. 

By the time Eddie gets back home with three pints of ice cream in tow, plus some Twizzlers--they’re Buck’s favorite--his boys are asleep, curled up together, in front of the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be updated saturday, it is now sunday, and i finally posted the final chapter, whoooops. (if its daylight savings does this mean technically i still made it? no? ok.) 
> 
> thank u all for ur patience! 
> 
> and thank u for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! :) 
> 
> my tumblr: datleggy.tumblr.com


End file.
